Porto, at gravity zero
by LittleLinor
Summary: It was a ten percent chance... 2S Fuuta/Squalo 7YL


Author's note:

I think I should have a " 'insertnamehere' made me do it" tag on my lj, because more than half the fics I write fall under that category. For most BK and BKO stuff it's No... and now it's Myojo.

Basically, we'd started on an idea for a fic with many pairings, most of them crack, and somehow we thought of this one. And saw the light.

I'd like to thank all the awesome girls who went "lol this idea is awesome, finish it" and din't let me leave it to die.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Comments: This is set 7YL.

* * *

**Porto, at gravity zero**

When Tsuna called him to ask him to check on Fuuta, he had thought that the kid was, as usual, overreacting.

He had not expected to finally find the teen in a bar, slowly drinking a glass of Porto that he'd probably charmed his way into despite his age, and looking so grim he suspected Gokudera of having somehow stolen Mukuro's possession powers.

Rather than threatening the owner should he give alcohol to minors again -it was well populated by the mafia, after all, and any kid who'd wander in there would have had his share of experiences already and a bit of alcohol wouldn't do much of a difference- he took a glass of his own and slipped on the seat beside Fuuta's, smiling softly.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Fuuta exhaled, his sigh halfway between a heartless chuckle and a snort.

"You found me, didn't you? I don't think you're too surprised."

"Actually one of my people found you. I wouldn't have thought of this place if he hadn't mentioned he'd seen you here once. So, is something the matter?"

The teen silently took a sip of his glass as his only answer.

"Fuuta?"

"Would I be here otherwise?"

That startled him. Fuuta had grown more sure of himself over the years, and slightly arrogant to those he didn't care about -though to his friends he stayed as sweet as ever, a beacon of gentleness much like Tsuna's in the bleak world they lived in- but he had never been blunt. A side look at Fuuta's glass confirmed his suspicions. It was nearly full. Considering the time he had been in there, it was at least his second.

"Want to share?"

Fuuta shook his head and took another sip. Dino sighed and drank his own glass, observing Fuuta through the periphery of his vision.

The ranking prince was tense, his hair hastily pushed back behind his ears and his eyes darting around the room frantically before staying fixed on a point in space. His loose button-up shirt had a few buttons open, a look Dino knew he had picked up in the last year. It made him terribly handsome, he had to admit, even for a sixteen years old -but then, he thought, who was he to speak about age?-

When his eyes strayed to the clock a fifth time, Dino thought he might have an idea about what made the teen so tense and moody.

He was about to comment, but Fuuta beat him to it.

"It's a ten percent chance, Dino."

Dino blinked. Then after a couple of seconds -he was glad a couple of his subordinates were in the room, which saved him from the falling over and embarrassment that would doubtless have followed otherwise- he put two and two together, and he had the confirmation he had been looking for.

That was it. Next time Tsuna sent him a Fuuta-related SOS, he'd check the Varia agenda before looking for him through half the town.

"Ten percent chance of failure?"

"Of success."

Dino's blood ran cold and he wondered what the hell Xanxus was up to. The guy might have been a psycho but the Varia had a reputation to keep. He usually didn't send his men to a battle they couldn't win. As for Fuuta…

A short glance at the way his lips were set told him he hadn't agreed to it.

"Why is he going with odds like that?"

"It was supposed to be an easy battle. And then yesterday the odds changed and they wouldn't listen to me. _He_ wouldn't listen to me."

"Are they all going?"

Fuuta shook his head.

"Just him and Bel. Probably the best combo, but…" he shuddered. "What time is it?"

"Ten to one. Him coming back tonight?"

"No. But if he isn't… I'll know."

And now Dino knew why Fuuta was here of all places instead of home, because surrounded by people and noise he didn't dare call on his stars every two minutes and keeping the entire room at gravity 0. He'd wait until it was late enough to backtrack and try to read fate that had already been written.

Fuuta was no fortune-teller. He could see odds and strengths, but never the future. And Dino knew it had never made his life any easier.

"You know, I wish I'd never known. Then I'd just be normally worried. It's not like drinking myself stupid over it will change the outcome. Then I wouldn't know that this guy is ranked in the top three, or just how probable it is they'll fail."

Dino lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort, and for a second it looked as if Fuuta was going to lean into that contact, letting himself be protected like he did when he was nine. But then he stiffened again and remained perfectly straight, though he did nothing to push Dino away.

The bartender took a short look at him and refilled his glass.

By the time the clock hit one fifteen and before he had finished his glass, Fuuta suddenly tensed and stood down from his stool, flipping a coin at the counter. Dino followed him awkwardly, being careful no to step on anyone's feet, or his own. A couple of meters behind Fuuta, he reached the fresh air and breathed deep, his eyes following Fuuta, who was apparently looking for a less conspicuous place. His eyes were still scanning the area when his mobile rang.

Annoyed, he flung it open violently before bringing it to his ear.

"Fuuta here."

It was much lower than he was used to, but Dino still heard it as he reached Fuuta, coming out of the phone.

"Vooi."

Fuuta gasped and froze. Then slowly let out his breath.

"Voi, Fuuta, can you hear me?"

"_Squalo_. What have you been up to, you id…"

"I'm alive."

Fuuta stopped talking, forcing himself to breathe deeply as relief finally ran through him -he had had to hear it from him, just hearing his voice might have meant the mission hadn't started yet- and forcing himself to keep standing up straight.

He couldn't tell if it reached the phone's mic and the other end of the line, but Dino could have sworn he heard a small, silent "thank god".

"Fuuta?" The voice coming from the phone was softer than he was used to.

"How is the situation?"

"Bel got damaged pretty good but he'll survive. He's snickering at me, the bastard."

"You?"

"Nothing much. We'll have to drop at headquarters to treat him, though."

"All right I'll be there."

"_What_? No, wait, brat, you can't just march in there…"

"I said I'd be there. See you later."

He hung up, closing his phone, and ran a hand through his hair. After a few seconds he looked up, exhausted but more relaxed than he had been in the entire evening.

"Could you drive me there? I don't have a car and…"

"Sure." Then as an afterthought, with a playful grin, "He called you _Fuuta_."

He laughed, short and clear, and more adult than one might have expected from his boyish face.

"Yes he did. Count yourself lucky. It's rare to hear it out of context."

Despite the presence of his subordinates opening the door to the car, Dino did the unimaginable.

He tripped.

"W-_what_?"

Fuuta only grinned as he climbed in, once more the confident boy Dino knew despite the leftover tension in his shoulders.

"Come on, it'll be a long enough drive without you studying the texture of the sidewalk."

The boyish grin and teasing was back, too and Dino felt relieved as he stood up and got in the car, letting two of his men take the front and driver's seat.

Maybe he wouldn't have to gut Squalo as a warning after all.

Besides, it seemed Fuuta was already doing a fine job of it. There was nothing to worry about.


End file.
